¿Broma?
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren y Levi decidieron hacerle una jugarreta a la desagradable profesora religiosa ¿Qué mejor que hacerle una broma fingiendo que eran pareja? Pero algo salió mal ¿Terminó siendo solamente una broma? [Ereri][#FuerzasCharlyLand]


¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras mías! Les traigo un segundo drabble dedicado a Charly Land, y bajo el Hashtag de #FuerzasCharlyLand.

Así que está dedicado con muchísimo amor a mi hermosísima Charly, que espero se mejore pronto y pueda volver a llenarnos de amor y deleitarnos con sus hermosas historias.

* * *

Eren estaba harto de su profesora de filosofía.

Lo peor era que esa materia le encantaba, y se le daba muy bien. Pero desde que la simpática y rechoncha Miss Harboury se había jubilado, ahora tenían que aguantarse a una pesada vieja flacucha y con cara de buitre.

Y no solo le enojaba su existencia, sino su manera de dar clases. La mujer era una religiosa empedernida, y no se le pasaba ocasión para hablarles de la palabra del señor y de las cosas que estaban bien y mal. Que si eran pecadores se irían al infierno, que Satanás vendría por ellos al interrumpirla en clase…

En resumen, estaba loca.

Pero como era un adolescente hormonal y estúpido, no le faltó ocasión para querer molestarla y jugarle una broma. Así que se acercó al otro problemático de la clase. No se hablaban mucho, pero las ocasiones que habían unido fuerzas, el colegio se había estremecido ante sus bromas pesadas. Como la vez que reemplazaron el azúcar por la sal, y todo el mundo terminó comiendo una asquerosa ensalada de frutas bastante salada.

—Levi. — llamó, sentándose en la silla a un lado del de pelo negro. Esos ojos grises se enfocaron en él. Levi sonrió. Cuando Eren se acercaba, siempre era para algo bueno—. Debemos jugarle una a la profesora de filosofía.

—¿La vieja con cara de castrada? — hizo una pequeña mueca de asco—. ¿La religiosa?

—Exacto, esa. — sonrió—. Debemos gastarle una broma. Quizás fingir que estamos haciendo un ritual satánico o algo así.

—¿Por qué fingirlo? — una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro, consiguiendo una risa de Eren.

—Eso no horrorizará tanto a la profesora. — ambos se estremecieron al escuchar a Hanji, que se había acercado vertiginosamente sin previo aviso—. Ella cree fervientemente que puede exorcizar la escuela, incluso ha estado pidiendo requisitos para ello. Deben darle con algo que no pueda controlar.

—¿Cómo qué? — Eren escuchó. Hanji quizás estuviera más loca que una cabra, pero cuando les había ayudado habían sido sus planes malévolos más famosos.

Lo mejor era que nunca los habían descubierto.

—Si hay algo que es más que religiosa. — sus anteojos brillaron—. Es homofóbica.

—¿Y eso qué? — Levi sacó una pequeña lima de su cartuchera. Era una pequeña maña que tenía.

—Finjan ser novios. — la castaña sonrió—. Van a ver como se vuelve loca.

-x-

Dicho y hecho, en la hora de filosofía Eren y Levi se sentaron juntos. Más juntos de lo normal. Se tomaron las manos por arriba de la mesa y comenzaron a charlar de idioteces. En cuanto escucharon venir a la profesora —tenía una voz asquerosamente chillona—, se pusieron en modo acaramelado y se hicieron ojitos.

—No te confundas, Yaeger. No soy gay. — bromeó Levi, guiñándole un ojo. Eren sonrió.

—Eso mismo te iba a decir, no vayas a caer por mis encantos. — lanzaron una risita. La profesora entró.

Lo más gracioso es que ella todavía no se daba cuenta. Tan ensimismada estaba charlándole a sus compañeros —previamente avisados del plan—, sobre que le parecía indignante que no le aceptaran su solicitud para purificar la escuela, que tardó unos diez minutos en notarlos.

—Yaeger, Ackerman ¿Qué están haciendo? — ambos pudieron sentir un leve temblor en su voz.

—¿Perdone, profesora? — Eren acomodó su cabeza encima de la de Levi cariñosamente. Apretó su mano por encima de la mesa, haciendo notar que estaban unidas—. La estamos escuchando.

—No es correcto que estén tan unidos, sepárense. — exigió—. No es bueno ante la vista de dios.

—Pero señora. –Eren usó sus ojos de cachorro, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Levi. Este solo se quedó en silencio, tratando de reprimir las risas, mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente y se acomodaba en el hueco del hombro de Eren—. Franz y Hannah siempre están agarrados de la mano y nunca les dice nada.

—Eso es porque ellos son pareja, y mientras no hagan nada indebido no soy quién para negar la unión de un hombre y una mujer. — abogó.

—Pero nosotros también somos pareja.

Silencio.

—¿Perdone, señor Jaeger?

Y esa fue la explosión.

La profesora comenzó a proferir sarta de idioteces orientadas a la religión y a que Dios castigaba a los homosexuales. Sintió la adorable risa de Levi en su hombro, entibiándole la piel.

—¡Debe ser una broma, no les creo! — chilló, fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué bromearíamos sobre eso? — Levi preguntó, abrazando a Eren.

—¡No les creo! ¡No les creo! ¡Si son hijos de Satanás y merecen un exorcismo, entonces bésense! ¡Y yo misma quitaré el demonio dentro suyo!

Eren y Levi se miraron.

—¿Lo hacemos? — preguntó en voz baja Eren, mirando los ojos de Levi. Su mente le traicionó y bajó la mirada un segundo a sus labios. Tragó. Parecían los de una chica.

—El objetivo era joderla ¿Verdad? Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien.

Entonces, ambos cerraron los ojos y casi conteniendo la respiración, se besaron. Fue un contacto de solo un segundo o dos.

La profesora chilló, horrorizada. Y sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.

-x-

Eren esperó en un rincón del pasillo. Había tocado el timbre de salida, pero todavía no veía salir a Levi.

Tragó.

Cuando lo vio caminando solo, no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta una esquina oscura de por ahí, donde nunca nadie pasaba.

Y cuando estuvieron los dos solos, se atrajeron como un imán y se besaron con, quizás, demasiado fervor. Devoraron los labios del contrario, hambrientos de experiencias nuevas y ese revoloteo extraño que surgía en sus estómagos.

Quizás si eran gays después de todo.

* * *

Eso es todo. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo así xDD

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
